horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humanity is a technologically regressed species now re-acclimated to a tribal hunter-gatherer society. History Humanity used to be a species of unsurpassed technological advancement, having created cities comprised of various high rises and sophisticated architecture, among other things. However, following a mysterious turn of events, humanity's status as the world's preeminent species was eventually lost to them. Over time, their cities fell victim to overgrowth and conquered lands were reclaimed by nature. In humanity's place rose the machines, a sentient race of technologically advanced robotic creatures of similar design to various forms of wildlife. As part of Project Zero Dawn, a large number of human embryos were cultivated for hundreds of years in secret underground facilities known as "cradles". After several centuries, a new generation of humans was born, cared for by android servitors. The humans were to be educated in classrooms by a subroutine of the GAIA A.I known as APOLLO, but the creator of the machines, Ted Faro, destroyed APOLLO's archives, fearing that the knowledge of the old world would corrupt humanity. As a result, the doors to the APOLLO classroom remained locked, and the new generation of humans never learned of the ones who came before them. Around the 25th century, the humans were released from the Cradles to begin repopulating the world. After adjusting to their tribal lifestyle, human hunters began to prey on machines for their materials, a valuable item they trade amongst each other. Technology and Culture Human technology was very advanced prior to the Faro Plague wiping out the population of Earth. They had created advanced and intelligent machines for various domestic tasks, and even to wage war. However, the new generation of humans has regressed significantly because of Faro's actions. Overall, technology utilized by humanity post-Faro Plague is close to the technology utilized by Native Americans before European arrival. The main weapon utilized by humanity is the spear, used to attack soft components of machines, as well as bows. Using scavenged machine parts, humans have managed to produce more advanced devices, such as rope launchers and various traps and bombs. The Oseram are the most technologically advanced tribe, producing tools and gadgets that far exceed anything used by other tribes, usually using scavenged machine parts. The Carja constructed a massive fortified city named Meridian out of brick, and use elevators to reach it's upper levels. The Nora remain one of the least advanced tribes, fearfully shunning machine technology based on their religion. Human culture is generally quite religious, with most people worshiping some sort of deity. The Carja revere the Sun as the giver of all life, while the Nora worship the All-Mother deep inside a mountain. Because of the Derangement causing machines to act aggressively, warrior-classes are among the highest in most tribes, and their services are invaluable in a world populated with increasingly hostile and dangerous machines. Despite the threat of machines, many humans make livings as artisans, farmers, merchants, or workers. Trade is ongoing between many places, protected by warriors from bandits and machines. de:Menschen Category:Humans Category:Species